1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing a molded multi-key structure for keyboard musical instruments such as a portable electronic organ.
2. Prior Art
There is known a molded multi-key structure which has a plurality of juxtaposed key portions joined together at their proximal ends, the key portions being disposed in closely spaced relation to one another. Usually, the plural keys of such a multi-key structure are simultaneously formed by an injection molding. A mold designed to form the multi-key structure has wall sections of quite reduced thickness which define the narrow spacings between the key portions. Naturally, such thin wall sections had a reduced mechanical strength and have been liable to fracture damage due to the pressure of the molding material applied to the cavity of the mold during the injection molding operation.
One method of overcoming this difficulty has been to first form small groups of plurality of keys using separate molds of different designs and then to join them together to provide a multi-key structure. This procedure has been found disadvantageous, however, in that it requires much time and labor in assembling the keys.